What if Kyo
by Kitty-on-CRACK
Summary: Okay, Kyo is a girl who's mother was kicked out of the Sohma family before Akito really comprehended the curse, so now Akito wants her back in the family, but Kyo's had a hard family life, so how will she react? I will try to pay attention to reviews.
1. He no SHE will pay

**NOTE: This story is like…a mixture of Fruits Basket, Mars, Paradise Kiss, Trinity Blood, and Bizenghast…plus crud I come up with.**

**Oh, and Yuki is a lil OC**

Kyo Sohma is a sixteen year old girl who has never had any connection with anyone in the Sohma family besides her parents and only knows of the others with the family curse. Akito finally finds her though, after her parents die, and says she must live with Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki.

Information about Kyo:

Name: Mitsuki Kyoko Smith

Age: 16 and up

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 110

Hair: Ginger

Eyes: Green

Skin: Tan

Past: Had a rough life, went to public school. She started racing motorcycles when she was fourteen and started singing in a band around the same time.

Attitude: Laid back until something reminds her of her past, then she snaps.

**Chapter One**

**Kinda in Yuki's POV**

Yuki entered the living room only to be greeted by the pervert, his brother, and Hatori. Miss Honda was away with Hanajima and Uotani.

"YUUUUUKIIIII!!!" His brother was truly annoying.

Shigure simply gave a smile; he was probably thinking of something dirty, and Hatori simply said 'hello'.

I punched the idiot then sat down next to Hatori. "What's going on?"

Hatori took a long drag of his cigarette before answering. "I waited until you where here Yuki so you would be among the first to know; we found the cat."

Yuki looked up. He had been waiting to hear those words for so long…the cat was the last of the Zodiac to be found. And Akito had told Yuki all about the cat and its schemes. How the cat had said the rat had told it the banquet was another day and that it was all the rats fault supposedly.

Yuki had longed to find the cat and pound it into the ground. It was the cats fault the zodiac had this curse. The cat was going to pay.

I looked at Hatori "Who is it?"

"A Kyo Sohma. Kyo's father died some time last year so Kyo's been living alone in downtown; working various jobs. So I was finally able to find the cat."

Yuki smirked. It was all the cat's fault, and the cat would feel his fury.

**Kyo POV**

Today was a good day, I had gotten a raise at my job and I had a gig tonight, plus I was going to have enough money for Akira's surgery. I skipped down the street to where my bike was parked. All I had to do was run home and get changed before the gig and grab my makeup.

I got onto my Ducati, then headed to my apartment in downtown. Okay, so it wasn't a full apartment, just a bedroom, small bathroom, and small kitchen, but it was home. I put my bike in the garage, locked it, then went to my apartment and showered.

When I got out I looked in the mirror. My ginger hair was plastered to my shoulders and my skin looked darker then ever. I wrapped a towel around myself then went out to the bedroom to dress. I pulled on a black top with black jeans and black high-heeled go-go boots. Then I added some mascara and eyeliner with a little lip-gloss. I grabbed my backpack with my stage clothes and spared the mirror one more glance. I smirked. I would be breaking hearts tonight.

**Hatori POV**

We turned the corner. The limousine was the only way for the family to travel together, as was instructed by Akito. He was very interested in meeting the cat…I have a feeling it would be for the worst. Probably to beat Kyo and force him to live with the Sohma family; I have a feeling it will not be a pretty scene.

We arrived at a restaurant called the Café Society. It was a high class American restaurant that doctors, lawyers, and celebrities usually dinned at. It was amazing that someone like the cat could work here, whether or not people outside the family knew of the curse.

The chauffeur let us out at the entry way then left until we would call him later to pick us up. We went in and sat at our seats. Ayame and Shigure would no shut up about the people in it and Ritsu, along with Kagura, were admiring the décor.

I glanced at the remaining Sohmas; all looked around with a deadly silence. They had no desire to meet the cat; they all wanted to just forget the curse as much as they could.

I started as the lights dimmed. Then the lights directed to the stage and a very tall man-Hispanic maybe-with a deep voice spoke into the microphone "We are The Forgotten, isn't life Bittersweet?"

A violin, piano, and flute started playing and the two, great doors opened. A figure was surrounded by light before coming in. It was a young woman with vibrant red hair clothed in a black, long-sleeved dress. She looked up; her dead, emerald eyes bore into mine as she began to softly sing.

**NOTE: IN THE ( ) IS HER ACTIONS WHILE SINGING!!! LOOK UP WITHIN TEMPTATION-BITTERSWEET.**

If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?

(She started walking forward, slowly looking around. It struck me this was Kyo)

Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight

(She wrapped her arms around herself while looking down)  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go

(She looked up)

A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go

(She untangled her arms from around her body)  
Hold your silence  
It's so violent  
Since your gone

(She looked up though a roof, I just now noticed, was made of glass and exposed the heavens)

All my thoughts are with you forever

(She walked to the middle of the floor)  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you

(She sat down on the floor, her long gown rippling around her, and bowed her head)

If I had told you  
You would have listened  
You had stayed  
You would be here forever  
Never went away  
It would never have been the same  
All our time  
Would have been in vain  
Cause you had to go

(A tear fell from her eye)

The sweetest thought  
I had it all  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments  
Keep me warm  
When you're gone

(She looked up again and stood, lifting her arms up to the sky)

All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you

(She looked up at the sky a little longer)

**Yuki POV**

I stared. Hatori had said the lead singer of the band was Kyo, but I had not been expecting a girl…a pretty girl for that matter. Her hair was like a blood ruby and her eyes like emeralds. Her voice was like an angel's as well. I sighed, and then I remembered.

'…_The cat was the one who cursed you…'_

'…_The cat is who made you into the freak you are now…'_

'…_We can't love you, don't blame us, blame the cat…'_

I steeled my heart. The cat; this women my age was a demon, fooling with her looks. I narrowed my eyes at her. She will pay.


	2. A dark side

**NOTE: This story is like…a mixture of Fruits Basket, Mars, Paradise Kiss, Trinity Blood, and Bizenghast…plus crud I come up with.**

**Oh, and Yuki is a lil OC**

**Chapter 2**

**Hatsuharu POV**

She started singing again

I stared at her. At the wicked cat; right now she didn't look so wicked. Instead she looked sorrowful, as if a love had truly left her. Also she

She started to sing again, it started even more sorrowful then the last song.

NOTE: WITHIN TEMPTATION'S JANE DOE

(Kyo looked unforgiving as she sang)

Run away, hide away  
The secrets in your mind  
Sacrificed just her life  
For a higher love

(She laughed bitterly before singing)

No matter how many stones you put inside  
She always keeps on floating in your mind  
With every turn of your head you see her face again  
Until the end, over and over again

(She seemed like she was lost, scared, and confused)

Why, you just won't leave my mind  
Was this the only way?  
I couldn't let you stay

(She looked sorrowful)

Told the truth, she laughed at you  
Something snapped inside  
She had to go or they would know  
All you tried to hide

(She glared)

The sins of your life are now catching up with you.  
You can't stay ahead, there's nothing you can do  
With every turn of your head you see her face again  
Until the end, over and over again

(She looked to be in pain)

Why, you just won't leave my mind  
Was this the only way  
I couldn't let you stay

(She looked up)

Why, you just won't leave my mind  
Was this the only way  
I couldn't let you stay

Sorrow was etched into her eyes, but her face was totally impassive. Soon her eyes become emotionless as well. She had a mask that she used quite often from the looks of it. I wonder… could anyone break it?

**Kisa POV**

I stared at her; the cat was quite pretty. She was like me. She had many emotions that normal people hate to discuss…and she relieved herself of them though music…I listened closely when They announced a song called Stand My Ground.

NOTE: ITS STAND MY GROUND BY WITHIN TEMPTATION!!!

(She looked at me)

I can see  
When you stay low nothing happens  
Does it feel right?

(She closed her eyes)

Late at night  
Things I thought I put behind me  
Haunt my mind

(Her eyes snapped open as if in terror)

I just know there's no escape  
Now once it sets its eyes on you  
But I won't run,  
Have to stare it in the eye

(Her stance became defiant)

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I've got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground

(She twirled around slowly)

It's all around  
Getting stronger, coming closer  
Into my world

I can feel  
That it's time for me to face it  
Can I take it?

(She looked at the sky as she shouted)

Though this might just be the ending  
Of the life I held so dear  
But I won't run,  
There's no turning back from here

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I've got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground

(She looked defensive)

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

(She looked up and shouted again)

Stand my ground, I won't give in -I won't give in-  
I won't give up -I won't give up-  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground

(She looked straight ahead silently)

I looked at her…at the woman that could be my onee-chan. I had a feeling…though she was the cat…she would be very warm, understanding and caring. Not stone cold like others in the family.

**Hatori POV**

I looked around when I heard loud applause; this girl seemed to have everyone captivated. I was surprised to see her curtsy and walk away from the spotlight; she had only sung three songs, not even a set, and she was already taking a break. That was odd, especially for a singer with her talent.

I shrugged it off. Akito would want to talk with her now. I looked at Akito; she was ready, I could tell by her expression. I sighed and stood up, helping Akito up as well, and led her to where the Cat was.

Kyo sat at the bar, chatting with the bartender and drinking a coke. Akito sat on one side of her, then I sat on the other side of Kyo.

"Hello Kyo."

Kyo glanced at me, "Sorry, but do I know you?"

"No, actually you don't, but to make a long story short we're cousins."

"Oh." She went back to drinking her coke.

"We would like for you to live with us." Akito decided to start talking.

Kyo looked over Akito shoulder; distracted, "Sorry, but just give me five minuets and we can get back to our conversation, excuse me."

I stared. Kyo actually got up and walked past Akito; she didn't make it far though. A man right as she was passing him, pulled a gun onto a little girl, about Kisa's age.

"Everyone stand where you are!!!"

Kyo froze, as did every other person in the restaurant. The man backed up a few steps then held out his hand to the little girl "If anyone makes a false move, the girl gets it; now come along you."

The girl hesitated, then, before I knew what was happening; Kyo suddenly had her own gun, which went off. The man dropped his gun and doubled over, clutching his hand, that's when I saw the missing fingers. Kyo had shot two of his fingers off, as well as the gun-which flew out of his hand-with one shot.

Kyo stood there towering. Her face was cold and the look on it was enough to make anybody quake in fear. Her smile was crueler then I had seen on anybody's face, even Akito's. It had no compassion or real emotion whatsoever.

"Hey pal," her words were menacing "next time you threaten a kid, try to make sure there's no cops around. Especially those that are a good shot and don't care about trash like you."

He stood up quickly and tried to hit her in the jaw but she caught his arm and twisted it behind his back, slamming him down on the nearest table, which happened to be the family table.

He howled in pain and turned, trying to hit her again. She caught his hand with hers, slammed it down on the table, grabbed Yuki's steak knife after saying a quick "Pardon me" and brought it down on the mans hand, pinning it to the table, blood pooling on the tablecloth quickly. When the man tried to move, Kyo smashed her fist into his jaw knocking him cold.

My family looked at her in awe and fear. She stood, some of the mans blood on her cheek, her hair a disarray, and her dress torn. However, the most disturbing part was her eyes. The emotion in them was pure hatred.

She looked up when the doors slammed open, the police came in, some plainclothes-men, some in uniform. The last man that came in was one who was seen on the news frequently. Chief Kashino came in, leaning on his cane with a backpack (sounds like House huh? haha! oh yeah, its REI KASHINO yeah, crazy huh? after racing his old parole officer got him a job at the force)

"Good work Sohma! We finally got Fujiwara! The stinking bastered…" He prodded the guy with his cane in disgust.

Kyo nodded "Yeah," I saw her glance at the little girl that was being held at gunpoint "I'll talk to the kid."

She walked over to the girl-Misaki-and began to chat with her about random things. The color of the sky at a sunrise, her favorite drink-hot chocolate-then she asked the little girl something that floored me.

"Misaki, when snow melts, what does it become?"

The little girl thought about it, "Water?"

Kyo smiled and laughed "No, silly! It becomes spring!"

"What does that mean?"

Kyo smiled and was about to answer when her face changed completely and she pushed Misaki hard, to where Misaki slid across the floor. I looked back at Kyo, alarmed at her actions, thinking she wasn't sane when I saw the blood.


	3. Bastered

**NOTE: This story is like…a mixture of Fruits Basket, Mars, Paradise Kiss, Trinity Blood, and Bizenghast…plus crud I come up with.**

**Oh, and Yuki is a lil OC**

**Chapter 3**

**Kyo's POV**

I lay in my blood slowly blinking to push the darkness that was taking over my eyes back. I slowly moved to get up and groaned, "Shit; the bastered has a pal."

While I stood up I grabbed my gun and straightened with authority, "People, please exit into the kitchen. There are several officers in there who will take care of you." I took a deep breath, my adrenaline kicking in; I still ripped cloth from the bottom of my dress to wrap around my waist. There was no since in dying from blood loss just because I was high with excitement.

I looked around; one family-the one whose table had the piece of crap of a human I had finally caught was pinned on-still hadn't moved. I looked around; all the other officers were too busy trying to figure out where the shooter was to have noticed there were still civilians in danger.

I walked over to them "You all need to move to safety, it's likely the shooter will look for another target for practice." I held my hand that wasn't otherwise occupied with a gun out to a little girl with pretty caramel eyes and hair. "Come on, I can't promise you total safety but it would be safer then in here."

The little girl slowly took my hand, then I noticed a boy about her age fuming at me "Oi, you hold her other hand so she's not scared. How would you feel if a total stranger hold your hand after demonstrating violent acts?" The boy grumbled but blushed as he took her hand.

I smirked then froze. The red dot was on the guy that was talking with me earlier. I let go of the girls hand and side-tackled him as I could hear glass shattering the window. Thankfully this time I was down and I hadn't gotten shot, nor have I transformed, which is kind of a good thing. Whenever I do transform we claim it was a smoke screen made with those lil fireworks called smoke bombs since they were easier to hide in clothing.

I growled and rolled off of him quickly though and stood up, holding my gun, ready to take the safety of the 30mm at any time. I looked over to the family and growled "Move your asses now if you don't want to die.

They complied by running through to the kitchen; the last being the man I had just tackled. I turned my attention to the direction the shots came from…and saw a rooftop that was in perfect positioning of the trajectory of the bullets. I growled: some bastered was about to die.


	4. Yep, I'm cursed

**NOTE: This story is like…a mixture of Fruits Basket, Mars, Paradise Kiss, Trinity Blood, and Bizenghast…plus crud I come up with.**

**Oh, and Yuki is a lil OC**

**Chapter 4**

**Kyo's POV**

I backed up and went into the kitchen, as soon as I was in I turned "Kokoru, Make sure that no one leaves until the bastered out there is shot or the coast is clear; GOT IT?"

Kokoru nodded. I walked towards the exit while taking a butcher knife off the wall and hiding it in my pants leg. I paused only when I was passing the man who had been talking to me earlier "So sorry, looks like it's going to be longer then five minuets."

I flashed him a smile and said "But as soon as I'm out of the hospital I'll give ya some time." I then crouched down low as I began to inch my way out the door.

I opened it and looked out, then I reached into my bra and pulled out my cell phone (where else was I suppose to keep it??? I was already wearing too many straps!!!) and texted Takahiro-the swat team leader who was stationed outside-and gave him the approximant position of the damned shooter. I didn't check to see if he replied though, I put it back and then made a run for the dumpster that would give me cover.

I squeezed myself into the corner before inching out again, then dashed to hide behind some crates. My game of check, run, hide went on until I was below where I could see a glint, most likely from the sniper scope. Then I heard a shot, but wasn't the sniper using a silencer? That meant someone must have shot him, I checked my phone to confirm that my guess was correct, which it was. Takahiro texted me saying that one of his men had got him, and had shot him, killing him instantly as it turns out that he had taken several shots at Captain Kashino-thankfully none of them hit. For an assassin, he sucked.

I sighed and walked back to the restaurant, wincing slightly as the adrenaline wore off. The bastered had done a number on me. I entered the kitchen and then-ignoring everybody-walked to the front. I had to wait for Dr. Wakaoji to get here so he could stitch me up, I didn't trust any other doctor, they all tried to lock me up, Keiichi Wakaoji did not. Maybe it was because he once loved my mom…or perhaps it's because he had his own curse.

Yes, I'm cursed, I'm cursed with two different forms besides my actual body, a red cat, and a monster that looked a bit like Edaniel, a Cleaner, and an Unbearable mixed into one from the Bizenghast manga. Dr. Wakaoji knew them all and had no fear of me, he was the doctor that delivered me and was one out of two males I have encountered that I know can comfort (hug) me when I desperately need it. We only discovered I was cursed when my father tried to hold me when I was a newborn and turned into a tiny kitten as soon as Keiichi's hand left my body.

I looked down, that's when my mother-according to my father when he was alive-started losing her memory and more importantly, her sanity. I remember flashes of her; the way she smelled of bleach, the way she told me I looked so much like my father, the way she told me to look after my sister, and the way I found her body. That's right, suicide. It's a word I'm well associated with. It surrounds me and what used to be my family.

I snapped out of it and went back to watching for Wakaoji, looking up as he walked in. He approached me, shaking his head, "We have to get you to my office before you pass out from blood loss. I've warned you not to chase people when you're hurt this badly, but do you listen?"

I stuck out my tongue "You know I never pay attention to your lectures if I just say 'okay' or 'I'll be sure to do that' and that kind of stuff." I winced as he checked my wound, carefully opening the bandage. "So what's new?"

He smiled "I'll tell you when you're better, I don't want you to try to kill me now."

I raised an eyebrow, "That bad huh?"

He smiled goofily "In a way you wouldn't believe."

I sighed, he's been like this since he discovered I could kick his ass and then since he and my manager, Masami Oshige, started dating. They were so lovey-dovey only Miss. Oshige could make him smile like that.

I started feeling woozy and deduced I was going to pass out soon. I sighed and slapped myself to keep myself awake, then the stretchers finally came.


	5. I'm the cat, huh?

**NOTE: This story is like…a mixture of Fruits Basket, Mars, Paradise Kiss, Trinity Blood, and Bizenghast…plus crud I come up with.**

**Oh, and Yuki is a lil OC**

**Chapter 5**

**Kyo's POV**

I was being lifted onto the stupid thing when I saw the family-whose dinner I had so rudely interrupted by pinning a guy to their table with a stake knife-com out into the dinning area and were staring at me. "If you wish to stare, take a picture, it lasts longer, or you know what? Don't I look like crap right now, maybe if those two-" I broke off pointing to the two that came to talk to me at the bar "still wish to have our conversation, go talk to the police station and ask them where I am." I smiled warily "Ta-ta." I was then wheeled out with them staring at me, this time with gaping mouths.

I was put into the ambulance and promptly blacked out, when I woke, I was in the room Dr. Wakaoji had in his house just for certain patients-such as myself and others-who needed regular services. I rolled over and saw the calendar always kept by my bed with the days I was out marked in red…I've been out for three days. Huh. Not the longest I've been out, but I won't complain, the longer one's in a coma the more brain cells they lose. I'm already stupid enough as it is. I smiled slightly, then checked my wounds. They were about halfway healed.

My curse seems to affect my immune system and blood cell multiplication process, so I heal quickly. I pushed the buzzer that was next to the bed and Miss. Oshige came in with a glass of water and some clean clothes. "Here you are!" She smiled happily as she handed them to me. I thanked her and started to get dressed in the tank top and mini-shorts. I ignored the fact that my arms were sore and I was slightly wobbly on my legs. When I was finished, I downed the water and went to the kitchen to get myself something to eat.

As I was cooking the ramen, I heard voices in the living room. I waited for the ramen to be done, then I walked into the living room wile eating it. I nearly ran into the little girl whom I had probably scared for life the night before. I stared at her and the little boy blankly and they stared at me.

"Kyo, Kyo, come in." I walked further in while counting the guests. We had 17 (A/N: I added Uo, Hana, Tohru, and Kazuma to the zodiac group since they know the curse…and of course Akito's there).

"What's up?" I slurped on some of the noodles while leaning against a support beam and crossing my legs. I grimaced when my stitches were pulled and slowly relaxed as I ate some more ramen.

"Kyo, these people are apparently your relatives." Wakaoji looked at me smiling, but it was guarded; meaning he wasn't sure if he should like them or not.

I stared at them "Whadaya want?"

The guy from the bar, with the hair covering half his face, was the first to speak "We know about your curse. We have it too."

I looked up and tried my best to be dead-panned "The whole turning into a cat when hugging people or turning into a monster when you don't wear beads of human bone?" Apparently it worked because they all looked at me in surprise.

"Well…not a cat…and the rest of us don't have a monster form…but have you heard the legend of the Chinese Zodiac?" A man with shaggy hair, dressed in traditional garb looked at me while he asked.

"Duh. Before he left the earth, God invited his 13 favorite animals to a banquet. The cat, who was worried he had gotten the date wrong, asked his friend the rat, when it was. The rats answer was a day later from the actual date, so the cat stayed home the set date. The rat then somehow tricked the ox into letting him ride his back the entire way until the end, where the rat jumped off of the ox's back and arrived first, though it should have been the ox, the rat received honor instead for being first. The rat who had lied to his friend and who had tricked the ox-who might have also been his friend, we don't know-is now the first of the calendar given to the mortals. Why?"

They stared at me "Are ya'll turning into goldfish or something? Too stupid to keep up and answer, or did my summery put you to sleep?"

The one closest to me, the boy whom doesn't like me, sneered. "Why should we answer you? You're the cat, the most cursed of all of us. You dishonored God by not paying attention to what time and date he set."

I looked at the kid "You ever been unsure of something, although you listened and the person you originally heard it from is now where to be found, so you ask someone else? Someone you trust? That person tells you something different, so you think you misheard the first time, but heard correctly the second? How do you know if that's not what happened?" I smiled and laughed at their expressions "Or something like that right?" I then switched my weight from one leg to another "So I'm the cat, huh?"


	6. Sarcoma

**NOTE: This story is like…a mixture of Fruits Basket, Mars, Paradise Kiss, Trinity Blood, and Bizenghast…plus crud I come up with.**

**Oh, and Yuki is a lil OC**

**Chapter 6**

I almost laughed at their expressions, and by laugh, I mean not-be-able-to-stop-for-several-hours-pee-in-your-pants-laugh. I was able to keep my composure as a boy with silver hair asked "How can you take it this calmly?"

I stared at him "Try living without knowing where the hell you got the curse that basically keeps you from finding love is a bitch."

I yawned when a large hand settled on my shoulder "Yeah, it is." A deep, gravely, voice I knew well said.

"Hey Leon." (Picture Leon from Trinity Blood, if you have know clue who that is, there's an amazing invention called 'Google' with images) I smiled as I looked over my shoulder to the huge Spaniard. He gave a toothy grin as he lit a cigarette.

"Does everyone know of our curse?" an angry voice I recognized from last night asked. I looked and saw one of the ones that talked to me last night.

"No, Leon is one of the few that can hug Kyo without triggering her transformation." Dr. Wakaoji explained.

Leon grinned "Can I hug her to prove it?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Leon, if I didn't know better I'd say you're a dog."

Leon hissed softly. "No freaking way."

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" We all looked towards Miss. Oshige, who came running into the living room, tripped twice, then turned on the TV while still talking on the phone.

"KYO!!! LOOK!!! LOOK!!!" She hung up the phone as a music video came on

**A/N: SONG IS IMAGINARY FROM EVANESCENCE!!!**

(It showed Kyo walking slowly through the door of a house in which was a man yelling at her)

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clocks screaming  
Monsters calling my name

(You could hear the faint call of 'Mitsukai!')  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me

(Shows a windmill outside in the rain with Kyo leaning up against it)  
Where the raindrops  
As there falling  
Tell a story

(It showed a puddle with rain water falling into it, making ripples, reflecting Kyo)

In my field of paper flowers

(The scene showed Kyo lying in a field of white lilies, out in the rain)  
And candy clouds of lullaby

(The purple clouds flashed with lightning)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

(It showed a side view of Kyo looking up, ignoring the assault of rain)

Don't say I'm not in touch  
With this rampant chaos  
Your reality

(It showed the man from earlier throwing a vase against the wall)  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

(Showed Kyo staring blankly ahead)  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
(Kyo got up and slowly walked back to the house)  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

(Kyo was being thrown up against a wall)  
Cannot stop fir the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

(Kyo looked up, then slowly passed out into oblivion)  
The goddess of imaginary light

The music video ended and we all stared at it. Wakaoji spoke first;

"I remember that day…I had to give you CPR because you passed out right after the director quit filming it since you strained your throat so much."

I shrugged and ginned a little, "We'll, what are ya gonna do when I pass out next time?"

"I should just make you have the operation."

I leaned over and flicked him on the nose, smiling, "I'm not going to have the operation Wakaoji, we've discussed this before, on several different occasions."

"What operation?" The family looked interested…time to tell them now.

"I have Sarcoma."

It was deadly quiet after that.

**A/N: For those who do not know what Sarcoma is; a ****sarcoma** (from the Greek 'sarx' meaning "flesh") is a cancer of the connective tissue resulting in mesoderm proliferation. It's in the throat mostly, and looks like a cauliflower.


	7. Please Read This Note

Okay, I gotta know, do ya'll like chapters with ONE POV or like, MORE? This is important for the next chapter. I want at least THREE comments about this before I finish and post it.


	8. I’ll soon break her

******NOTE: This story is like…a mixture of Fruits Basket, Mars, Paradise Kiss, Trinity Blood, and Bizenghast…plus crud I come up with.**

**Chapter 7**

**Yuki's POV**

_'Sarcoma…what's sarcoma?'_ I glanced at Hatori. His face was of utter shock and sadness…wait, what? What is sarcoma? It seems Hatori is the only one of us who knows what it is…

He seemed to compose himself before asking "You have cancer?"

Cancer…the word hit me like a 10 ton truck hits a kitten. The angel who I had sworn to destroy has cancer. This beautiful, musical angel I adored was dying and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Yes, and she refuses the operation." Dr. Wakaoji sighed tiredly.

"That's because I'm not afraid of death!" Kyo's cheerful voice broke in, "I've always wanted to know what it was like to die and try it once, but…" she trailed off smiling sadly "I am very afraid of not being able to sing." She laughed, "That's why I won't have surgery. It may sound stupid but you can't stop my beating heart." She ginned, winked and skipped away, calling over her shoulder, "Plus I promised Eichi!"

She skipped away with a smile on her face, but one thought was running through my head, _'Who's Eichi?'_

**Momiji's POV**

I always heard the cat was evil, but Kyo-chan seems really nice! She was hyper-like me-and smiled a lot! Plus she does what she loves without worrying about others opinions!

…I think she's my new hero!

**Rin's POV**

This girl has cancer, yet she's doing what she loves, for someone she loves, though she will die from it. She's an idiot, but I can relate; you fight for what and who you love until death's cold hands are on you pulling you into darkness.

She might be the reason why we're cursed, but she made a very good point about the rat. Why wasn't the rat the one cursed? It does seem a bit unfair…well…who has known God to be fair?

**Ritsu's POV**

Kyo-chan doesn't seem mean and evil like I was always told…she's so brave too! To do what she wants and not worrying about anything else! She's like Ayame-sensei! She's brave and helps people!

**Ayame's POV**

Oh dear…this poor girl is suicidal…but who is Eichi? A love interest? Maybe she can wear some of my designs and win him over! Hmm…something blue…no! Green~!

**Shigure's POV**

Damn…this kid had a good point about the curse…and she didn't seem to care that others suffered with her, or that she suffered alone before…she'll be very interesting to figure out.

**Akito's POV**

Hmm…this girl has guts; oh well, I'll soon break her. I'll make her get the operation…and she'll be my little pet at the main house.


	9. SOPAPIPA

**I have a messege for ya'll: IF SOPA/PIPA GETS PASSED AND FAN FIC SHUTS DOWN, EMAIL ME FOR WHATEVER STORY**

**EMAIL: thedreamingdreamer hotmail .com**

**AND I WILL HOPEFULLY RESPOND =) KEEP SOPA/PIPA UNACTIVE!**


End file.
